Nothing keeps him from her
by Vash123
Summary: We find something out about Bunny, and that is no matter what...nothing keeps him from Tooth. One-Shot, SweetTooth story!


Well all, another SweetTooth fic so hope everyone enjoys. It is a one-shot, just throwing that out there so lets begin!

* * *

The sounds of battle were heard throughout a forest, however no one was around to hear the sounds or notice the battle aside from the various animals that were close by before running off. The 5 Guardians, North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and Jack were fighting against Pitch Black again who had somehow taken back control over his power and laid in wait until fully restored, nightmares attacked from all directions and it took everything the Guardians had to fend them all. North was slashing with his blades, and using his size to his advantage as he slammed himself into a couple of nightmares, he had various cuts and bruises from being so close and touching but it didn't phase him. Sandy meanwhile was batting away and destroying the nightmares from a distance, using his sand whips with Jack giving him cover from behind using his staff to blast several of the nightmares with ice.

Meanwhile Tooth was ripping through the nightmares, using her wings to cut through them along with her speed, she like North having some cuts and bruises being close to the nightmares. Then of course was Bunny, who was attacking the nightmares from both a distance using his two boomerangs with egg bombs and also up close with his martial arts mastery, he alternated between Kenpo and one of his own arts he created known as 'Bunako', he like North and Tooth had cuts and bruises on him from the various nightmares he fought. In the distance, Pitch watched with rather interest seeing all the Guardians fight against his nightmares however as things were going, it seemed to be a stalemate thus far which wasn't really pleasing for him.

_"I suppose I should tip the scale..."_Pitch thought with a wicked smile, as he then disappeared into a shadow.

It was at that moment, that Tooth stopped after destroying a nightmare breathing rather hard, never having had to fight so many nightmares before. This was however not the worse of it, as Pitch then came up behind the hummingbird and grabbed her and before she could say anything to the others was pulled away. Pitch then reappeared right where he was before, and then suddenly stopped his nightmares from attacking as they all stood there which confused the other Guardians, before they then heard clapping.

"Well now, I must say quite impressive...all of you, however aren't you guys missing someone?"Pitch asked with a smirk, as the other 4 looked around not noticing Tooth.

"Where is Tooth?!"Bunny asked as he gripped his boomerangs.

It was at that moment, that Pitch then brought up Tooth who seemed to be in sort of a cocoon like casing as she looked out to the others, while struggling to get free to no avail.

"Release her Pitch! What too much of a coward, to fight fair?"Jack asked as Pitch just laughed.

"Oh..no it isn't that Jack, I am merely just tipping the balance in my favor.."Pitch said as he smiled.

It was at that moment, that Pitch made a sort of blade out of shadows and held it to Tooth, the other Guardians stood still unsure of just how to move. In front of them, were about hundreds of nightmares all ready to attack, Pitch just looked to the other 4.

"Now if you can get through all my nightmares before I stab her, then you win! Fun game isn't it?"Pitch asked as he then turned to Tooth with his shadow blade, and moved towards her.

Before any plan could be made, Bunny as the headstrong and warrior Pooka he was went straight on in. The other Guardians were shocked, the nightmares were shocked, hell even Pitch was shocked as the Guardian of Hope just charged right on in, throwing his boomerangs and egg bombs while smashing nightmares with his fists and feet. However as Bunny went through the horde of nightmares, he was cut, stabbed, and tripped as he seemed to be fighting nothing but darkness. But the Pooka wouldn't give up, no one would keep him from Tooth, not the nightmares, not Pitch, hell if it came to it he would go through the other Guardians themselves if it meant he could be with Tooth.

Getting over the shock, Pitch turned his attention back to Tooth and aimed to stab her however was stopped as a boomerang hit his hand knocking it back, and then he himself being kicked back by Bunny rolling along the ground. Bunny then went over to Tooth, and destroyed the cocoon and freeing the Queen who smiled and they shared a kiss.

"Thanks Bunny"Tooth said smiling.

"No one can keep you from me, sheila"Bunny replied smiling back as the two laughed.

Their joyous reunion was cut short as then suddenly a scream was heard from Tooth, and Bunny's eyes widened with shock as he then broke from Tooth stepping back before falling to his knees. The Pooka had been stabbed right through the chest by Pitch, blood ran down his fur making it red, Bunny felt his life slowly fading away and the last thing he saw was a horde of nightmares coming right for him as he then hit the ground.

* * *

Bunny sat up with a jolt, breathing hard as he took a look around to where he was and as he tried moving he let out a painful growl as he looked down and saw bandages wrapped around his chest. The Guardian then looked around more at where he was, and realized he was in North's workshop and right next to him Tooth was sleeping.

"Tooth? Tooth, what happened?"Bunny asked, as the fairy started to waken.

"Oh Bunny! Your ok!"Tooth said as she then hugged him, though not too tightly.

"Ya am alright sheila, now what happened?"Bunny asked again, wanting to know.

"Well...after you collapsed, the other guys came charging in and we drove Pitch back, we then gathered you up and brought you here for treatment when realizing that you were still alive...you actually were out for about a week"Tooth explained as she then held his paw, giving it a squeeze.

Bunny processed all this information, and looked to Tooth who just smiled back at him as he gave a smile of his own, before then sliding into bed with him as she snuggled up to the big Pooka.

"Promise me something though?"Tooth asked looking at him.

"What might that be Tooth?"Bunny asked raising a brow.

"Promise me, you won't do anything wreckless like that again"Tooth answered, getting a little laugh from Bunny.

"Sorry love, that is one promise I can't do...no one is keeping you from me, I would do anything to get to you"Bunny said as he just got a sigh from Tooth who nuzzled in his fur.

"Well I knew that was a longshot"Tooth stated giggling as the Pooka just smiled.

"Still love ya though, sheila.."Bunny said.

"Ya I know, me too Bunny"Tooth said.

The two then shared a deep kiss, and after just continued to snuggle and talk a little more before they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

Well there ya have it folks, now I guess we know...don't take the Pooka's woman. Anyway Read & Review!


End file.
